SmashSweetie's: Behind the Stories
by SmashSweetie
Summary: Welcome to where I rant! Visit the Smashers and find out what really goes on behind the scenes of their adventures... Style: Script.


_Dear readers, welcome backstage! This is just an extreme rant. Read, if you really have the time to waste._

Kirby: MOO! MOOMOOMOOMOOMOOMOO.

_What the-_

Kirby: MOO! (Runs around with fingers over head)

_Okay..._

Popo: (Twitches) I like... branches. (Twitches)

Fox: We're writing the next story in five minutes, where's Roy?

Falco: In the furnace.

Fox: K, what?

_The furnace. Are you deaf?_

Fox: ROY, GET OUT OF THE FURNACE!

Roy: (From afar, echos) Make me! (Raspberry)

Kirby: MOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Headbutts Fox)

Falco: Kirby just headbutted Fox!

Fox: Ack!

_What are you guys doing... I can't even write-_

Kirby: MOO!

Fox: I don't know.

Falco: Shouldn't you know? You're the one writing it.

_I have no idea what I'm doing._

Fox: Gotcha.

Popo: (Sits on floor, shakes)

Marth: (Walks by, snapping fingers) Yeah, yeah man, this is my tune.

_There's no music... I didn't even imply that there was..._

Marth: I know... but can't you hear it in the wind, dude?

Fox: We're inside.

Marth: I can feel it in my brain...

_You don't have one._

Kirby: MOO!

Fox: ROY!

(Thump)

Fox: What was that?

Kirby: Moo!

Fox: No Kirby it wasn't a cow. What was it?

_YOUR MOTHERRRR._

Falco: OHH BURN! Wait... what?

Marth: Dude, you're harshing on my mellow...

Falco: Give it up already.

Popo: (Holds knees, rocks back and fourth)

_Roy, get out._

Roy: (Echos) NoOoooooOoOOOOOoo!

_God damn it... Oh, there's Zelda._

Zelda: Hi guys.

Fox: What happend to you?

Zelda: (Tries to cover arms) What do you mean?

Fox: There's scratches all over you!

Zelda: Oh those-

Falco: Did the cat scratch you up?

Zelda: No.

Falco: Do you even have a cat?

Zelda: No, I... ran through a rosebush.

Falco: Ah, do you have a rosebush?

Zelda: (Sighs)

_Roy, I seriously need you out of there._

Roy: (Echos) Bite meeee!

**DING DONG.**

Popo: (Panics) S-somebody rang the doorbell, ruuun! (Runs around in circles, waving arms furiously)

_Yes they did._

Popo: But t-that means... THERE'S SOMEBODY AT THE DOOR! (Runs away screaming)

_Um..._

Falco: Somebody get that.

Link: I'll get it. (Opens door) Hel-

Kirby: MOO! (Headbutts Link, runs inside)

Link: Ow... What the hell, Kirby how did you get outside?

Kirby: Moo!

_Makes enough sense for me._

Fox: (Knocks on boiler room door) Roy, are you ever coming out of the furnace?

Roy: (Echos) Neverrrrr!

Fox: What will you eat?

Roy: Air!

Fox: Alright bye.

Peach: FOX! FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX FOX!

Fox: ...Yes?

Peach: Where's Carlie?

_Hold your horses I'm making a pizza pop._

Peach: Okay.

Fox: Go tell Falco that we're about to write the next story.

Peach: Okay I'll go, be right back.

Kirby: (Runs by, headbutts Fox) MOO!

Fox: Kirby! Where's Roy?

Kirby: Moo! (Points at a door)

Fox: He's still in there?

Kirby: Moo moo.

Fox: Well, that's unfortunate.

Peach: Falcoooo, where are you?

Falco: (Taps shoulder) Behind you.

Peach: Oh! Falco, Fox told me to tell you that we're-

(Luigi starts vacuuming)

Falco: Umm, okay? (Walks off)

Peach: Job well done... Good job, Peach... (Fluffs dress) I should get some icecream to reward myself (Runs off)

Kirby: (Runs down the hall) MOOOOOOOOO!

Falco: (Whistles, walks down hall)

Nana: Falco! Just wondering, where's Carlie?

Falco: (Stops whistling) Umm, Peach told me that she was like, combing a fish. Or something.

Nana: ...Sure. (Walks slowly down hall)

Popo: (Epic twitch) Nana! (Twitch twitch) CARLIE HAS MY MEDICATION. (Twitch)

Nana: Falco said she had to finish combing her hair, I think.

Popo: Okay (Twitch, walks down hall)

Nana: Tell Yoshi that for me, okay, Popo?

Popo: Okay (Shivers) What happens if Yoshi doesn't like me?

Nana: What...?

Popo: (Twitch) Never mind.

Nana: Just tell him for me, okay?

Popo: Where is he?

Nana: He's in the kitchen, helping Mario and Luigi bake the cake for the crew party tonight.

Popo: Okay... (Twitch) Does Yoshi like me?

Nana: Umm, sure?

Popo: Okay... (Twitch) ...Where was he again?

Nana: The kitchen, Popo.

Popo: Okay (Continues walking down hall, turns around) You're sure he likes me?

Nana: JUST GO.

Popo: ALRIGHT, DON'T GET ALL YELLY.

_I'm back, I just sneezed all over my arm._

Nana: (Sigh) I just sent Popo off to tell Yoshi you'll be back soon.

_Oh. I could change that, but nah._

Nana: (Facepalm)

_Haha, I made you do that._

Popo: (Mumbles to self) Yoshi likes me... Yoshi likes me... Yoshi likes me... Yoshi likes me...

Yoshi: Popo?

Popo: (Jumps) Yoshi! Hello...

Yoshi: What were you saying about me?

Popo: Oh, nothing. (Takes a really deep breath) Nana told me to tell you something.

Yoshi: Okay, what?

Popo: Do you want me to tell you?

Yoshi: Yes...

Popo: (Shivers) Okay just let me... remember what she said...

Yoshi: (Crosses little arms)

Popo: AHA! I got it! Okay, she said that Falco was going to be late because he was blowing some air...

Yoshi: Falco was blowing air.

_What the hell does that mean..._

Popo: Umm, yes. (Twitch) That's what Nana said.

Yoshi: ...Alrighty then.

Popo: I should be off now, I need my medication. (Swings around and walks the other way)

Mario: (Runs up behind Yoshi) Yoshi! You left your bag in the kitchen.

Yoshi: Oh thanks-

Mario: So where's Carlie?

_I'm right here._

Yoshi: I don't know, but Popo said that Falco's going to be late because he's blowing air...

Mario: Blowing air...?

Yoshi: Don't ask, I don't know what he meant either...

_Guys._

Mario: Okay... but Yoshi, Falco was here the entire time. Infact, he was the first one here.

Yoshi: But Popo said- ... never mind.

_I'm right here!_

(Falco walks by)

Yoshi: Hi Falco.

Falco: Hi Yoshi.

Mario: Hi Falco.

Falco: Hi Mario.

(Popo walks by)

Popo: Hi Falco.

Falco: Hi Popo.

Popo: Did you have fun blowing air? I mean how was it? (Twitch) Was it fun? Stop me if I'm talking too fast. (Twitch) How do you blow air anyway?

Falco: Woah woah woah! Rewind.

_Hahaha, oh my God._

Popo: (Shivers) Okay (Runs down the hall, runs back) Hi Falco, did you have fun blowing air?

Mario: (Sigh)

Falco: Where on Earth did you come up with that?

_I'm actually laughing, really._

Popo: Well that's what Nana told me, anyway.

Falco: Where is Nana?

Popo: (Twitch) I just passed her down the hallway a minute ago.

Falco: Okay... (Walks away)

Marth: (Walks by, whistling and snapping fingers) Cool sounds, huh dudes?

Mario: THERE'S NO MUSIC.

Marth: I'm telling you man, it's all in the wind...

Mario: (Rolls eyes)

Roy: GUUUUUUYS!

Mario: Roy? Where are you?

Roy: IN THE FUUUUUURNAAAACE!

Mario: Get out, then?

Roy: NOOOOOOOOOO THAANKS...

_Alright no, we're taking a break. Roy, get out. _


End file.
